Meet The Snipes/Issue 10
This is Issue 10 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 10 It’s the next day, the military convoy left us, the private is who the hell knows, and my family is safe and sound with the rest of us. But right now me John and Ron and picking weapons to take with us. For the supply run we are about to do, after looking at all the food we have, and the food we ate yesterday after the military stuff, we need more food, water, and generally anything we can get to help us survive. I look at the array of weapons in front of me, three knives, two pistols, and three rifles. Whenever I went to the shooting range before all this to get some peace I would always be good with rifles. I pick it up, not that heavy, lighter than I am used to, the barrel is sleeker than what I’m used to, the scope is way better than what I generally use. I pick it up and sling it around my shoulder. I pick up a knife and put it in my pocket. “You guys ready?” I ask Ron and John. Ron puts a pistol in his pocket and a knife in the other “I am.” He says. John grabs a rifle, a pistol, and a knife “So am I, hey don’t look at me like that Wesley, you know I’ve always been the better fighter out of us, so I should pack the most punch.” John says. “Yeah, the ‘better fighter’.” I say, saying better fighter sarcastically. “Yeah I am Snake Plissken.” John says. “No not this again.” I say. “Hey Ron, did you know that Wesley’s nickname used to be Snake Plissken, just look at him, don’t he look like Snake Plissken, just add a eye patch and voilà.” John says, and smiles a little. “You know, you could be an extra in the expendables, you’re arrogant enough, just kidding. But seriously don’t call me Snake, cause I’ll just call you Prick Plissken.” I say, and smile. “Okay Plissken.” Ron says. “It’s Snake.” I say. “See, this guy knows Escape From New York, and Escape From L.A. like the back of his hand.” John says. “Okay we’ve dicked around here enough, I’m going to say bye to Hannah and Diana, then we are going to go to the nearest place we see, you guys got it.” I say. “Sir yes Plissken.” Ron says. “Just go say bye to Rose you idiot.” I say, and smile a little. I nod to John, then I walk toward Hannah and Diana. “Hey lovelies, me and the other guys are just about to go and get the supplies for us.” I say. “Do you really have to do this daddy, remember what happened yesterday, you could have died. I don’t want you to die daddy.” Diana says. “Look Diana, I gave these people shelter, I gave these people all this stuff and promised them safety. Once I promised them safety that meant I would do whatever they needed, and right now we all need food, aren’t you a little hungry right now Diana?” I say. “Yeah, but just a little.” Diana says. “So you need food, if I don’t go they might not get those gummy bears you like huh. But since I’m going I can get a lot of stuff for you, understand Diana.” I say. “Oh yeah, but stay safe daddy.” Diana says, and hugs me tightly. “I will honey, I promise.” I say, and give Diana a kiss on the forehead. I look at Hannah, who just stares at me, “Not going to say anything?” I ask, smirking a little. “Diana already said everything I was thinking.” Hannah says, but then her voice drops into a whisper “And if you can find it, get a pregnancy test, I think I am.” She continues. “Ok honey.” I say, and give her a sweet kiss. I turn around, and walk towards the door, where John and Ron are waiting. “Let’s go.” I say. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues